


Future

by wylltpenyddraig



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Pendragon Returns, F/M, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Drugs, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wylltpenyddraig/pseuds/wylltpenyddraig
Summary: Seule l'immortalité peut enseigner comment mourir.





	Future

**  
I**

Sur les rives d’un lac, un serviteur tenait un chevalier blessé dans ses bras, l’aidant à marcher. Le chevalier perdit pied et tomba sur son serviteur, sentant sa force l’abandonner.

― Arthur, _Arthur_ ! non, non, bégaya le serviteur. On y est presque…

― Tu es supposément le sorcier le plus puissant à ne jamais exister, et tu ne peux pas me sauver, murmura le chevalier, souriant tristement. Incompétent jusqu’au bout.

Le serviteur eut un léger rire, l’utilisation familière de leurs piques allégeant l’ambiance lourde de non-dits et de souhaits inavoués. Le sourire du chevalier s'élargit légèrement, des étincelles dans ses iris bleus.

― Je vais trouver une solution, je te le jure. Et je suis obligé de te rappeler que je suis toujours arrivé à sauver ta misérable carcasse pendant dix ans.

― Eh bien, tu n’as pas su prédire que ce serait Mordred qui me trahirait, à la fin. Et je suis ton roi, Merlin, fit Arthur, après un rire essoufflé. Tu ne peux pas me parler comme ça.

― Comme si ça m’avait déjà empêché de faire quelque chose.

― M–Merlin…

Le sorcier perdit immédiatement le sourire, voyant le roi redevenir sérieux.

― Tu ne vas pas dire au revoir, le prévint Merlin.

― Non, non, lâcha Arthur dans un râle sourd.

Merlin essaya de se libérer du poids d’Arthur sur lui, essayait inconsciemment de se libérer du poids de toutes les erreurs qu’il avait faites et qui avaient menées à cette situation même.

― Juste… Juste ne me laisses pas tomber, murmura Arthur, attrapant la main de Merlin.

Le sorcier prit une inspiration tremblante, mordant sa lèvre, cessant de bouger, retenant ses larmes. Le chevalier se sentait de plus en plus léger.

― Merlin, fit faiblement le chevalier. Je veux te dire quelque chose que je ne t’ai jamais dit avant.

Arthur se battait pour garder les yeux ouverts, se battait pour regarder Merlin.

― Je sais t-tout ce que tu as fait p-pour moi… pour le r-royaume que nous avons c-construit… J’aimerai… te remercier.

Un sourire larmoyant éclaira le visage du sorcier.

― Je t’aime, souffla le chevalier, fermant les yeux.

― Non ! Non, non ! s’écria Merlin. Arthur !

Le roi rouvrit les yeux à l’entente de son prénom, comme un présage d’espoir.

― Hé… Restes avec moi, fit doucement Merlin, un léger sourire aux lèvres, la main sur la joue d’Arthur.

Mais les yeux se refermèrent et le corps du chevalier perdit sa rigidité dans les bras du serviteur. Le sourire sur les lèvres du sorcier se changea en horreur.

― _Arthur_ !

Le cri déchirant perça le silence qui régnait autour du lac.

 

 

**II**

Poussé à la fois par l’instinct et le désespoir, le hurlement de Merlin se transforma en mots qui avaient un étrange écho surnaturel. Il cria son appel dans la langue de ses ancêtres, les Seigneurs des Dragons. Il appela son vieil ami, le Grand Dragon. Au loin, on pouvait entendre un battement d’ailes de plus en plus fort alors que Merlin poussait le corps d’Arthur sur le côté, refusant de laisser les larmes couler. Son roi pouvait encore être sauvé. Le Grand Dragon se posa au sol et Merlin retira sa main des cheveux d’or du chevalier.

― Kilgharrah, supplia le sorcier, au sol. Sauvez-le, s’il vous plaît.

― Merlin, il n’y a plus rien à faire, répondit le Grand Dragon. Nul ne peut guérir une blessure faite par une lame forgée dans le souffle d’un dragon.

La voix du dragon était caverneuse, éternelle. Maintes fois cette voix l’avait frustré, à parler en énigmes. Mais cette fois-ci, c’était clair, comme la gifle d’une amante courroucée.

― J’ai échoué, s’étrangla-t-il dans le sanglot qu’il se refusait, regardant au sol.

― Non, jeune sorcier. Ce n’est pas un échec que de voir ce dont l’on rêve arriver à une fin, fit Kilgharrah d’une voix calme.

― Je ne peux pas le perdre ! s’écria Merlin, relevant la tête, la voix cassée. Il est mon ami !

Le dragon eut un sourire qui se voulait compatissant.

― Tout comme ta naissance a été prédite par les druides, Merlin, le destin d’Arthur l’a aussi été. Il n’est pas seulement un roi, il est le Roi qui fut et qui sera. Ne t’inquiète pas, jeune sorcier, quand Albion en aura le plus besoin, Arthur reviendra.

Et Merlin attendrait l’éternité pour Arthur s’il le fallait.

 

 

**III**

Quand le Grand Dragon se fut envolé, Merlin laissa les larmes franchir ses paupières et il enlaça une dernière fois son meilleur ami, pressant leur front. Quelques heures plus tard, il regardait la barque funéraire voguer vers le large, sur les flots du lac d’Avalon. La cape rouge des chevaliers de Camelot couvrait le roi Arthur quand le sorcier mit feu à la barque d’un simple mot, et ses iris brillèrent tels l’or de la couronne qui avait un jour ceint la tête de son roi bien-aimé.

Après avoir pleuré Arthur et avoir remis l’épée Excalibur à Freya, le sorcier voyagea vers son village natal, Ealdor. En le voyant arriver, sa mère ne lui posa pas de question, elle lui fit simplement son potage préféré. Merlin plongea dans la routine du serf ordinaire avec joie, les travaux manuels occupant ses mains et allégeant son esprit tourmenté. Les années passèrent lentement. À Camelot, la reine Guenièvre rédigeait des lettres à la mère de son ami pour l’informer de ce qui se passait au château. Merlin reçut une lettre quand la reine eut un héritier quelques mois après la mort d’Arthur et quand elle leva l’interdiction de la magie dans le royaume.

Merlin fut tenté de retourner à Camelot quand la reine régente lui proposa le poste de Magicien de la Cour, mais il refusa, sachant que cela serait trop difficile. Reparcourir les couloirs du château qu’il avait tant de fois parcourus auparavant, que ce soit pour Gaius en allant porter les remèdes ou avec le petit déjeuner d’Arthur pour aller le réveiller à chaque matin, c’était trop tôt. Il lui recommanda d’aller voir les druides pour choisir le bon sorcier qui remplirait le rôle à la perfection.

Puis les lettres apportèrent la mort de ceux qu’il considérait comme ses amis. Il reçut une lettre pour Messires Gauvain, Perceval et Léon, des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde et des amis chers, qui moururent lors de batailles pour défendre Albion des Saxons. Entre Perceval et Léon, le sorcier reçut une lettre lui annonçant que Gaius, son gardien, mentor et physicien de Camelot, était mort dans son sommeil. La mort de la reine apporta la dernière lettre. Entretemps, la mère du serviteur était décédée depuis une quinzaine d’années et Merlin voyait qu’il ne prenait pas une ride. Quand il comprit qu’il ne vieillissait plus, le sorcier plia bagages et revint à Camelot, car maintenant, plus personne ne le connaissait.

Il devint le physicien de la Cour et proche conseiller auprès du fils d’Arthur et de Guenièvre après quelques années, investissant de nouveau les appartements dans lesquels il avait logé lorsque son roi bien-aimé était vivant.

Le fils d’Arthur lui demanda un jour où il était dans le doute si son physicien et conseiller avait connu son père, et Merlin lui conta la fois où Arthur s’était retrouvé affublé d’oreilles d’âne quand le serviteur avait malencontreusement libéré un gobelin. Le sorcier lui raconta l’histoire de ses parents et à quel point sa mère et son père s’étaient aimés. Merlin retournait annuellement à Avalon, disant à son meilleur ami à quel point son fils l’aurait rendu fier en lui racontant comment il était bon et juste, comment il était un roi digne de son défunt père.

Quand, un bon matin, les cloches de la Citadelle résonnèrent, Merlin découvrit que Camelot était attaquée. Les Saxons n’avaient pas abandonné. Quand il comprit que la Cité était perdue, il fit sortir la famille royale du château. Les Saxons prirent Albion, et elle devint au fil du temps l’Angleterre. C’était le pire qu’Albion pouvait subir, où était donc Arthur ? Arthur ne se montra pas.

Le seul réconfort que Merlin pouvait trouver à savoir que son roi reposait dans le lac d’Avalon, c’était qu’il était sur et certain que Freya veillerait sur Arthur et Excalibur.

 

Le sorcier riait lorsqu'il vit Charlemagne se faire couronner empereur. Personne ne serait un aussi grand souverain qu’Arthur. Quand Merlin vit deux hommes se battre pour le trône d’Angleterre, après la mort du dernier roi usurpateur, il sentit une rage sans nom lui couler dans les veines. Et ce Franc, Guillaume de Normandie, qui gagna la bataille pour le trône, Merlin ne put jamais penser à lui sans éprouver autre chose que de la haine pure. Il décida de partir découvrir le monde, et partit vers le sud-est. Puis rendu à Rome, il rencontra un individu qui se nommait le Pape, un homme qui se disait l’envoyé d’un Dieu tout puissant. Merlin le trouva ridicule et poursuivit son chemin en riant. Il traversa une immense mer pour se retrouver sur les abords d’un désert qui était aussi grand que la mer qu’il venait de traverser.

L’absence d’Arthur ne s’estompait pas, malgré les années. Il était même toujours présent dans ses cauchemars. Parfois, il revoyait Arthur mourir ou encore plus terrifiant, Arthur qui ne faisait que lui rire au visage, enlaçant Guenièvre, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

 

Puis, après quelques centaines d’années et d’identités différentes, alors que Merlin sillonnait l’Orient avec les caravanes le long de la route de la soie et apprenait la science des Orientaux, il sentit un tiraillement inconfortable dans son estomac. Il blâma l’opium, mais la sensation ne le quittait pas.

L’Angleterre avait besoin de lui. Quand il retrouva sa terre natale, elle était à feu et à sang. Il arrivait en pleine Guerre de Cent Ans. Dans un village, il trouva une femme et son fils qui pleuraient sur le cadavre d’un homme. Merlin failli perdre le contrôle de sa magie quand il reconnut en eux Morgane et Mordred, ses deux plus grands ennemis de toujours. Il prit peur et s’enfuit avant qu’ils ne puissent le voir à leur tour.

― Reviens, Arthur. L’Angleterre a besoin de toi, alla murmurer le sorcier avec espoir sur les rives d’Avalon. Morgane et Mordred, ils sont revenus. Reviens, reviens, reviens…

Arthur ne revint pas.

 

Merlin repartit encore, mais cette fois-ci, il prit la route du Portugal. Il y vécut plusieurs centaines d’années, sans jamais retomber amoureux. Il fut successivement médecin, philosophe, libraire, professeur de médecine à l’Université de Coimbra avec un jeune Gaius ― qui ne le reconnu pas, mais avec lequel il développa une grande amitié ―, puis cartographe. Il s’était embarqué avec un certain Magellan comme apprenti cartographe. Merlin fut le premier homme à faire le tour du monde par les eaux.

Quand les Treize Colonies d’Amérique envoyèrent le Royaume-Uni au diable, Merlin s’engagea dans l’armée. Comme son roi le lui avait dit des millions de fois de son vivant, le sorcier n’était pas fait pour être chevalier, ou soldat, dans ces circonstances. Dans son régiment, il y avait Will, son meilleur ami à Ealdor dans sa première vie. Comme dans leur première vie ensemble, ils forgèrent une belle amitié et Will découvrit la magie de Merlin par erreur, mais en garda le secret, encore une fois. Will périt en protégeant leur commandant d’une balle indépendantiste.

Le léger dégoût de Merlin pour les colons britanniques rebelles se transforma en haine. Aveuglé par la peine, il prit une balle dans l’estomac dans les forêts de Virginie, puis fut laissé pour mort. Les Amérindiens le trouvèrent, le soignèrent, l’hébergèrent et il échangea avec leur chaman sur la magie de leur tribu. Merlin resta parmi les Amérindiens quelques années en attendant que la guerre finisse, car Ewen Knight ― l’identité de Merlin ― était mort en Virginie, et il apprit à vivre avec sa douleur millénaire un peu mieux. Il y découvrit aussi le tabac, qu’il aima particulièrement.

 

Merlin revint en Europe après l’Indépendance des États-Unis d’Amérique, puis vit la chute du royaume français, ayant une envie de vomir quasi irrépressible quand la guillotine trancha le cou de Louis XVI. Le sorcier se demandait comment le peuple pouvait rejeter la monarchie. Il pensa à Arthur et il remercia la Triple Déesse que du temps de Camelot, rien de la sorte ne se fût produit.

Maintenant, la nuit, la guillotine se rajoutait aux déjà nombreuses manières qu’avait son esprit de le torturer en lui faisant revivre la mort de son roi, avant de se réveiller en nage, au son de l’explosion d’un petit objet que sa magie avait choisi pour extérioriser sa peur. C’était seulement après de longues minutes à se répéter que tout allait bien qu’il se souvenait qu’il n’était plus à Camelot, et qu’Arthur n’était plus là.

 

 

**IV**

Merlin parti pour Londres et vit la misère des Britanniques qui s’échinaient pendant des jours entiers à faire fonctionner des machines qui crachaient de la vapeur. Le sorcier était persuadé que Arthur reviendrait pour sauver la population de ses monstruosités qui grugeaient toute leur énergie. Pendant la décennie que passa Merlin à travailler dans une usine de chaussures, en attendant Arthur, le roi ne vint pas.

Merlin vivait à Venise comme gondolier depuis une dizaine d’années quand il entendit parler des débuts du Printemps des peuples par un couple de touristes ― qui ressemblait étrangement à Guenièvre et Lancelot ― sur sa gondole.

Les monarques de cette époque abusaient de leur pouvoir et volaient leurs sujets, la monarchie avait fait son temps. Partout à travers l’Europe, en même temps, les peuples de neuf pays se soulevèrent. Le sorcier s’impliqua dans la révolution italienne. Après l’échec de celle-ci, il repartit pour l’Angleterre.

 

Sous le nom de Robert Ross, Merlin devint _très_ bon ami ― et même _amant,_ pendant une nuit froide de l’année 1886 ― avec Oscar Wilde et l’absence d’égoïsme chez l’ancien serviteur inspira le conte du _Prince Heureux_ au poète.

Un sourire amer étirait faiblement les lèvres du sorcier quand le poète se plaisait à dire avec un léger rire qu’un peu de sincérité était chose dangereuse et que beaucoup de sincérité était absolument fatal. Merlin avait appris cette réalité à la dure, au temps de Camelot. Une pneumonie au changement de siècle emporta Wilde, et Merlin en fut grandement chagriné.

 

À la fin juin 1914, un archiduc autrichien se fit assassiner par un étudiant serbe pro-slave. Après les deux premières années de la Grande Guerre, Merlin s’engagea encore une fois dans l’armée et fut messager, cette fois-ci. Quand il était au front, il voyait les rivières rougies par le sang versé, les champs de batailles et les carnages, et plusieurs le firent vomir, malgré son millénaire et quelque.

Il ne cessait de se dire qu’Arthur allait venir et mener la mère-patrie à la victoire. Lorsque la guerre prit fin, sans l’apparition de son roi, il décida d’aller s’installer en Pologne, pour aider la population locale qui avait grandement souffert. Peut-être que le Grand Dragon lui avait menti. Peut-être qu’Arthur ne reviendrait pas.

 

En Pologne, Merlin se permit de s'amouracher d’un jeune Polonais, Viktor. Ils s’étaient rencontrés à Varsovie, au marché. Discrètement, ils s’étaient revus plusieurs fois. L’homosexualité n’était pas très bien vue, pas encore. Myrddin Wyllt, la nouvelle identité de Merlin, était membre d’une vieille famille de petite noblesse galloise qui avait utilisé son héritage pour s’acheter un manoir en Pologne. Viktor était fils d’éleveur de moutons qui était passionné par la peinture. Ils se découvrirent des atomes crochus. Merlin était tombé amoureux de Viktor, et Viktor était en amour avec Myrddin Wyllt, un homme étrangement mélancolique, magnifiquement unique et extrêmement cultivé.

Viktor déménagea au manoir Wyllt, en banlieue de Varsovie, sous prétexte qu’il était engagé comme jardinier et cuisinier au manoir. Bien évidemment, Viktor ne fit jamais la cuisine ni le jardinage. Il peignit plusieurs portraits de Merlin, ne cessant de le louanger en lui disant qu’il avait enfin trouvé sa muse, ce qui faisait rougir le sorcier. Dans un placard, bien cachés, certaines peintures moins orthodoxes dormaient paisiblement, preuves irréfutables de moments de pur bonheur entre les deux hommes. Merlin apprenait l’anglais et l’allemand à Viktor, et lui montrait comment lire et écrire.

Quelques semaines avant l’invasion nazie de la Pologne, le sorcier avait songé de plus en plus à avouer à son amant ses pouvoirs magiques. Mais quelque chose l’en empêcha encore et encore, chaque fois qu’il ouvrit la bouche pour se confesser. Dans sa _première_ vie, quand Arthur était encore vivant, le serviteur avait vu tous ceux qui étaient au parfum mourir tôt ou tard dans d’atroces circonstances, ou avait dû les tuer lui-même pour préserver son secret et sa tête. Il ne voulait pas perdre Viktor.

Merlin fut arrêté par la Gestapo pour homosexualité après quelques mois sous occupation allemande, sous les accusations de la gouvernante qui l’avait surpris au lit avec son jardinier– cuisinier. Quand les officiers SS mirent une balle dans la tête de Viktor, sur le parvis du manoir, le sorcier hurla, et une dizaine de fenêtres explosèrent au deuxième étage. Il n’osa pas se servir de sa magie pour s’enfuir quand ils le lancèrent dans le fourgon, de peur de devenir un sujet d’expérience pour le Troisième Reich.

 

À Dachau, Merlin, avec son triangle rose, grinçait des dents, et retenait une réplique salée quand les gardiens le traitaient de _petite merde anglaise_ , en allemand. Ils étaient durs avec tous les prisonniers, mais surtout avec lui. L’hiver, quand il faisait les travaux forcés à l’extérieur, il jetait un sort discret pour garder juste assez de chaleur dans ses vêtements en lambeaux pour ne pas attraper la mort, sans toutefois sortir du lot. Plusieurs de ses codétenus ne passèrent pas le premier hiver, et Merlin, malgré son apparence chétive et fragile, survécut.

Un soir, en revenant de la cour, trois gardes lui tombèrent dessus. Littéralement. Il essuya une dizaine de coups dans l’estomac, deux directs sur le nez et une pluie d’insultes sur sa masculinité et sa nationalité. Ils le laissèrent dans les baraquements et partirent, rigolant.

La nuit tombée, ses camarades endormis, le serviteur priait tous les dieux, déesses et esprits dont il avait entendu parler pendant ses voyages dans le monde, y compris ce Dieu si puissant dont il avait ri quelques centaines d’années auparavant. Il récitait toutes les prières qu’il avait pu entendre, dans toutes les langues qu’il avait apprises, mortes ou encore en utilisation. Il priait soir après soir la Triple Déesse de libérer Arthur d’Avalon et de le laisser sauver le monde, de le laisser venir le sauver, lui.

 

Des années plus tard, un soldat qui n’était définitivement pas allemand fit irruption dans les baraquements, suivi par plusieurs autres comme lui. Il était dos à Merlin et ses cheveux étaient du même blond. Ses épaules avaient la même carrure.

Le sorcier se leva de la couchette dans une impatience heureuse, se prenant les pieds dans ses propres pieds. Le bonheur et le soulagement le rendait encore plus maladroit que d’habitude.

― Arthur, Arthur, Arthur…

Le corps de Merlin se remplissait d’une chaleur inexprimable et un sourire niais commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres gercées quand le soldat se retourna. L’air lui manqua soudainement, et il trébucha d’horreur. L’espoir plus que millénaire qui l’habitait s’empoisonnait, tordait son estomac, pressait douloureusement sa cage thoracique, alors qu’il tombait à genoux dans un sanglot. Le soldat n’était pas Arthur.

_Arthur n’était pas revenu._

Sous le choc, Merlin essaya de prendre un grand bol d’air, à travers les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue et l’étau étouffant qui serrait sa gorge.

_Arthur ne reviendrait pas._

Il n’arrivait plus à respirer, paniquant, et des points noirs lui dansaient devant les yeux. Il se sentit tomber vers l’arrière, mais une paire de bras l’attrapèrent au dernier moment. Son esprit lui offrit une dernière pensée avant de le faire sombrer dans les ténèbres.

_Arthur ne reviendrait jamais._

 

 

**V**

Merlin repartit, de nouveau seul et sans le sou. Maintenant, il avait une série de chiffres noirs sur la peau, témoin silencieux des dernières années.

Les Soviétiques le regardèrent comme s’il était une âme errante en quête d’absolution, ce qui n’était pas si loin de la vérité. Tous les sacrifices qu’il avait faits, toutes les vies qu’il avait prises le hantaient. Au départ, il n’avait pas hésité une seconde à avoir du sang sur les mains pour Arthur. Vers la fin de la vie de son roi bien-aimé, Merlin ne valait pas plus que Morgane, car il tuait automatiquement les gens qui lui barraient le chemin. Dans les décombres de Stalingrad, après une bouteille de vodka, il se laissa tomber avec joie dans les flots meurtriers de la Volga.

Il y survécut. Même la mort ne voulait pas de lui. Pourquoi vivait-il encore si Arthur ne reviendrait jamais ?

 

Il déménagea à Dublin et passa la majeure partie de son temps dans des pubs irlandais, calant pinte après pintes, dans l’espoir d’oublier. Pendant qu’il était sous l’effet de l’alcool, il maudissait l’Ancienne Religion, elle qui était si cruelle avec ceux qu’elle avait jadis aimés comme ses propres enfants.

Après s’être fait percuter par une voiture, Merlin déménagea au nord de l’Écosse, à Inverness, toujours aussi fidèle à bouteille. Un groupe de jeunes qu’il rencontra en se rendant au bar local lui vendit du cannabis, substance qu’il apprécia immédiatement. Le même groupe lui proposa quelques semaines plus tard un cocktail spécial, composé d’ecstasy, de cocaïne et de LSD. Merlin les garda cachés et attendait le moment propice pour les essayer. Un mois plus tard, dans une ruelle de Glasgow, après avoir avalé les deux pilules et inhaler la poudre blanche, Merlin revit Camelot, revit les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, Freya, Guenièvre et _Arthur_.

Quand il allait prendre l’air, sobre, il aimait fumer une cigarette, se souvenant du tabac relaxant des calumets de la paix des Amérindiens. L’héroïne, quant à elle, lui rappelait les nuits passées au cœur de l’Arabie, à voyager avec une caravane remplie de soieries et d’épices.

 

Sur un coup de tête, il prit le train et se rendit en Angleterre. Tout le ramenait toujours à la mère patrie. Il marcha dans Londres, un joint à la bouche, un sourire amer aux lèvres. Il acheta de la cocaïne à un dealer dans une ruelle et se trouva un parc. Il fit une overdose sous un chêne, ce jour-là. Mais comme avant, il survécut.

Il évolua de villes en villages, chaque nouvelle municipalité apportant une nouvelle overdose. Glastonbury n’était pas différente. Il répéta les évènements de Londres, saoul. Il titubait sur les rives du lac d’Avalon et regarda le large pendant quelques secondes.

― Va te faire foutre, Arthur, murmura-t-il au sable de la rive, les yeux humides. Tu ne me manques plus. Albion… c’était une belle illusion, mh ?

Il inhala la dernière bouffée d’air mélangée avec la poudre blanche, regardant le soleil se coucher, exactement comme quand la barque qui avait emporté son meilleur ami avait pris feu.

Il savait qu’il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant que la substance ne prenne possession de son cerveau. Il retira son manteau, puis son bonnet et son écharpe rouge ― écharpe qu’il avait depuis Camelot, écharpe qu’il avait enchantée pour ne pas qu’elle fasse son temps. Sur des jambes tremblantes, il s’avança dans l’eau, malgré la température froide de la soirée de la Samain. Il avança jusqu’à ce que l’eau atteigne sa taille et il commença à sentir les petits tremblements. Il prit une grande inspiration et l’air frais tourbillonna dans ses poumons.

Quand le corps de Merlin s’écrasa dans l’eau, secoué de convulsions violentes propres aux overdoses, les eaux d’Avalon l’avalèrent calmement.

Une large silhouette émergea lentement des vaguelettes. Elle était vêtue d’une armure étincelante, d’une cotte de mailles et d’une cape rouge. Elle replongea dans le lac, et elle en sortit avec, dans ses bras forts, le sorcier trempé. Elle le prit comme une nouvelle mariée, faisant bien attention à garder sa tête hors de l’eau, et le porta jusqu’au rivage. Elle le déposa sur la grève et s’agenouilla près du corps malade, et posa une main sur le front mouillé, puis pris le pouls.

― Merlin ? murmura la silhouette.

N’ayant aucune réponse, elle retira sa cape rouge, qui était miraculeusement sèche, comme le reste de sa personne, et en recouvrit le sorcier trempé. Elle s’assit aux côtés de Merlin, l’écharpe rouge du sorcier en boule dans ses mains, et attendit qu’il se réveille.

 

Le lendemain matin, Merlin se réveilla laborieusement sur le rivage. Il avait survécu à une autre overdose. Il grogna quand le mal de tête horrible le rattrapa et il soupira en se relevant lentement sur son séant, passant difficilement une main tremblante dans ses cheveux noirs parsemés de grains de sable. Voyant la cape rouge qui le recouvrait à moitié et qui lui était à une époque si familière, il fronça les sourcils, se demandant s’il était parti avec sa propre cape de Camelot avant d’aller à Avalon. Et n’était-il pas sensé être au fond du lac ? Que faisait-il au sec ?

―  Merlin ?

Le sorcier, lâchant un cri paniqué, recula comme s’il avait été frappé par la foudre. Il y avait bien plus d’un millénaire que personne ne l’avait appelé ainsi. Et cette voix… Il tourna la tête d’un coup et ce qu’il vit lui donna presque une crise de cœur.

― Arthur, souffla-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts.

― Tu peux me dire comment tu es vêtu, Merlin ? fit Arthur. Et t’es-tu regardé dans une glace, récemment ? Même après l’attaque des dorochas, tu avais l’air plus vivant que ça, alors que tu étais presque mort d’hypothermie. Tu as l’air d’un de ses bandits de grand chemin. À quand remonte le dernier bain que tu as pris ? Et je sais que tu es normalement maigre, mais tu ressembles à un sac d’os, mon vieil ami.

 

 

**VI**

Merlin fronça les sourcils durant le monologue, puis il comprit.

― Woah, je dois être devenu vraiment sénile pour le voir, marmonna le sorcier, passant sa main sur son visage, détournant le regard vers le large.

― Merlin, je suis toujours là, fit le roi, vexé.

― Oh non, tu ne l’es pas, fit le sorcier, lâchant un rire sans joie.

Les yeux du serviteur dérivèrent sur la cape rouge qu’il avait tant de fois mise sur les épaules de son roi pour le préparer pour des banquets ou la bataille. Il passa distraitement sa main sur le tissu. C’était le même que celui qu’il avait touché une dernière fois en préparant le corps d’Arthur pour la barque funéraire.

― Tu n’es pas réel, tu n’es qu’une hallucination, décida Merlin, se levant difficilement, prêt à partir.

La cape tomba sur le sable.

― Merlin, pour l’amour de Camelot, veux-tu cesser d’être si entêté ! fit Arthur en se levant pour suivre son ami.

― Je ne t’écouterai pas ! Tu vas encore disparaître et me laisser tout seul ! s’écria le sorcier, perdant patience. Tu vas encore disparaître et je sais que tout ce que ce putain de lézard géant m’a dit n’était que des conneries ! Alors disparaît maintenant, comme ça, je cesserais de croire inutilement que tu vas revenir.

― Merlin… je suis revenu. Je suis là. La Triple Déesse m’a fait revenir.

Le roi s’approcha du sorcier figé et posa sa main contre l’avant-bras de son meilleur ami. Ce fut tout ce qu’il prit à Merlin pour craquer et se jeter dans les bras d’Arthur, sur le bord des larmes. Le sorcier murmura le prénom du chevalier comme une litanie sans fin, comme une prière alors que le roi le serrait plus fort. Il lui donna quelques faibles coups accompagnés d’insultes en sanglotant. Le nez dans les cheveux noirs du sorcier, Arthur lui répondit à chaque fois par un « désolé » murmuré, passant sa main dans son dos doucement alors que Merlin resserrait son étreinte, lui aussi.

― Oh mes dieux, chuchota Merlin, ouvrant les yeux. Arthur ! Oh ! on doit retourner à mon appartement ! Je– Je dois comprendre pourquoi tu es revenu, oh non, si tu reviens après les Guerres Mondiales, alors, ils– ils– la Corée du Nord va attaquer les États-Unis avec leurs missiles nucléaires !

Le sorcier fit un mouvement pour sortir de leur étreinte, mais le roi le serra plus fort. Ce n'était pas bien difficile. Depuis le jour fatal, plus d’un millénaire auparavant, Arthur avait gardé sa forme et son endurance physique de l'époque de Camelot, tandis que Merlin avait vécu des moments difficiles en l'attendant. Bien que le roi savait que le serviteur pouvait le repousser s'il le voulait vraiment, il sentait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Arthur avait la certitude que son vieil ami n'utiliserait pas sa magie contre lui.

― Merlin…

― La Troisième Guerre mondiale arrive, oh mon dieu, Arthur, tu ne comprends pas, on va tous mourir– les radiations causées par les bombes– tu ne peux pas comprendre !

― Merlin. Personne ne va mourir, répondit le roi.

― Mais Kilgharrah a dit… Tu devais seulement revenir quand Albion en aurait le plus besoin. La Troisième–

― Merlin. Je ne sais pas combien de temps a passé depuis que je suis mort, mais je sais que le monde n’est plus ce qu’il était quand j’étais roi. Je sais que Camelot est en ruines.

― Je sais où est Camelot–

― Merlin… Tu es tout ce qu’il reste d’Albion.

Merlin se raidit dans les bras d’Arthur. Le roi essuya les larmes sur ses joues tendrement, un bras toujours autour des hanches du serviteur.

― Q-Quoi ? bafouilla le sorcier.

― Je suis revenu pour toi, murmura Arthur.

― Tu…

― Oui. Tu es tout ce qu’il reste d’Albion, Merlin, et en ce moment, tu as besoin de moi.

― Mh, fit Merlin. Mais la Troisiè–

Arthur fit taire Merlin d’un baiser qu’il lui devait depuis bien trop longtemps.

 

Ils prirent le train en direction de Londres après que le sorcier ait fait apparaître des vêtements modernes pour Arthur et l’eut aidé dans sa nouvelle tenue. L’armure avait été envoyée magiquement dans l’appartement londonien de Merlin, mais il avait gardé la cape dans ses bras, dans une boule, comme une ancre. Pour éviter de le perdre dans la foule, une fois sur le quai, le sorcier, après avoir reçu son accord, prit la main d’Arthur. En sortant de la gare, Merlin mena Arthur à son appartement en lui expliquant ce qu’était le train et les voitures. En prenant l'ascenseur, le roi eut la peur de sa vie, demandant si c’était de la magie, arrachant un rare sourire en coin au sorcier.

Après que le sorcier se fut lavé et rasé, ils passèrent le reste de la journée allongés sur le canapé de Merlin, dans une étreinte qui dura des heures, profitant du contact de l’autre. Le visage enfoui dans le cou de son ami longtemps perdu, le sorcier se sentait en sécurité pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il était aussi extrêmement conscient de la main chaude et ferme d’Arthur entre ses omoplates, ses sens longtemps restés sans contact soudainement submergés par la simple _présence_ de son roi.

Il y avait tant de temps à rattraper.

Le serviteur resta silencieux en présence de son roi, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il promit plus tard au chevalier de lui raconter ce qu’il avait vécu quand il serait prêt. Quand vint l’heure de se coucher, Merlin voulu laisser son lit à Arthur, mais celui-ci refusa, arguant qu’il y avait assez de place pour deux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur enlaçait Merlin sous les draps rouges. Il enfouit son nez dans le long cou pâle du sorcier, qui prit une inspiration contrôlée.

― Que s’est-il passé pendant que je n’étais plus là, Merlin ? chuchota l’ancien roi, sans s’attendre à une réponse.

― La vie, souffla le serviteur.

L’ancien roi plaça un léger baiser sur le front de l’ancien serviteur. Le sorcier ferma les yeux, et d’un murmure, éteignit la lumière.

– Je n’irai nulle part, Merlin, murmura Arthur dans le noir, le serrant un peu plus fort. Je suis là. _Je suis là_.

Merlin, pour la première fois depuis un bon millénaire et demi, dormi sans interruption. Il dormit sans faire de cauchemars qui se terminaient par l’explosion d’un petit objet quelconque, quand sa magie échappait à son contrôle.

Peut-être que demain, en se réveillant, il serait de nouveau sur les rives d’Avalon, seul après une énième tentative ratée, mais pour l’instant, tout ce qui lui importait était la chaleur et les bras d’Arthur.

 

 

**VII**

Une vingtaine d’années plus tard, Arthur était toujours aux côtés de Merlin. Aucune Troisième Guerre Mondiale ne s’était déclarée, mais le sorcier continuait tout de même de se renseigner sur l’actualité, ne croyant pas réellement qu’Arthur était revenu seulement pour lui. L’ancien roi s’était bien adapté au vingt-et-unième siècle et était fan des télé-séries historiques.

L’été dernier, Merlin avait eu quarante-huit ans et Arthur en avait désormais cinquante et un ― ils avaient décidé de compter sans tenir compte de l’immense bond dans le temps ―, et le roi commençait à avoir du gris parmi ses cheveux blonds, il s’était laissé pousser la barbe et portait maintenant des lunettes pour lire ― bien qu’il ne les aimât pas à la folie.

Si Arthur était revenu depuis vingt ans, Merlin continuait de se demander combien de temps son roi allait vivre avant qu’il ne meure encore, le laissant de nouveau seul pour l’éternité. Ils n’en parlaient pas, craignant que s’ils en faisaient mention, le destin entendrait et s’en souviendrait, et précipiterait Arthur dans une mort précoce.

Au fil des années, Merlin et Arthur étaient tombés dans une routine. Les weekends, ils restaient tard au lit le samedi pour écouter ensemble de vieilles reprises de _Game of Thrones_ ― Arthur ne cessant de dire que les projections de sang n’étaient pas réalistes et que les jeux d’épées étaient ridicules. Le dimanche, ils allaient déjeuner au restaurant et cuisinait le dîner ensemble ― même si Arthur ne cessait de distraire un pauvre Merlin qui essayait de faire à manger avec des mots inappropriés chuchotés en riant légèrement dans son oreille avec une voix à laquelle le sorcier ne savait résister.

Quand le tiraillement des vieilles blessures d’Arthur le faisait souffrir, Merlin posait ses mains sur les zones douloureuses et murmurait les sorts appropriés et ils finissaient sous les couvertures.

Arthur avait aussi poussé Merlin à gagner sa vie au lieu de la gâcher. Le sorcier était devenu écrivain de romans fantasy et une de ses œuvres allait être adaptée au cinéma.

 

Ce soir-là, Merlin était nerveux, ne cessant de réajuster son nœud papillon en se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain. C’était le lancement du film basé sur son livre. Il devait assister à la première avec les acteurs. Même après plus d’un millénaire et demi sur Terre, le sorcier n’était pas encore accoutumé à l’attention, préférant de loin tirer les ficelles dans l’ombre.

Il soupira en lissant nerveusement sa chemise. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, défaisant le travail d’Arthur.

― Merlin !

― J’arrive ! répondit Merlin dans une grimace, ne bougeant pas.

― On va être en retard, rétorqua Arthur en entrant dans la salle de bain de leur appartement. Tout va bien ?

Le sorcier prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux.

― Oui, souffla-t-il en les ouvrant.

― Même après toutes ses années, tu es toujours un aussi mauvais menteur.

― J’ai tout de même réussi à te faire croire que tu avais tué le Grand Dragon alors qu’il n’y avait même plus de corps, sourit Merlin.

Arthur roula des yeux d’un agacement feint et encercla la taille de son ancien serviteur tendrement, embrassant son cou chastement.

― Mon travail ! se plaignit-il en remarquant le désordre qu’était désormais les cheveux de Merlin.

― Désolé.

Le sorcier ne l’était pas, comme le montrait le petit sourire en coin qui étirait ses lèvres. L’ancien roi prit le gel dans l’armoire en secouant la tête et recommença, passant ses mains sur le scalp de l’ancien serviteur.

― Tu mets réellement un point d’honneur à arriver en retard, n’est-ce pas, Merlin ? fit-il, taquin.

― Oh, et toi, tu mets un point d’honneur à toujours vouloir que tout soit toujours parfait.

― Je ne veux pas que mon petit ami ait l’air d’un paysan, Merlin. Et tes _oreilles_!elles ressortent de tes cheveux, on dirait un de ses éléphants, c’est incroya–

Les mains d’Arthur tombèrent sur les épaules de Merlin et ses yeux s’élargirent de surprise alors que sa voix lui manquait.

― Arthur ? Tout va bien ? s’inquiéta Merlin au changement soudain d’attitude de son petit ami.

Arthur fixait les cheveux de Merlin, ébahi. 

― T–Tu… Tu as un cheveu b–blanc…

L’esprit du sorcier se vida un instant et la signification le percuta de plein fouet. Merlin agrippa soudainement la cravate rouge d’Arthur, ivre de joie, et le tira dans un baiser erratique. L’ancien roi glissa ses mains dans les poches arrière des pantalons du sorcier en souriant alors que celles de l’ancien serviteur allèrent se nicher dans les cheveux blonds du chevalier.

Dans les boucles corbeaux du sorcier à la renommée légendaire, un cheveu blanc s’était frayé un chemin, aussi réel que la promesse désormais tangible qu’Arthur et Merlin vieilliraient ensemble.


End file.
